


Caught You Slipping, Don't Leave Me Falling

by jypeach



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cafeteria Boy Chanyeol, Fluff, Idol Baekhyun, M/M, Surprisingly enough no smut omg, and the whole inkigayo sandwich thing lmao, based on my dumb tweet, thanks seungri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jypeach/pseuds/jypeach
Summary: Chanyeol thinks Byun Baekhyun deserves nothing but the best and will go to great lengths to make sure it's what he gets... even if that means switching out the singer's sandwiches every once in a while.





	Caught You Slipping, Don't Leave Me Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I really had to write a chanbaek fic about the Inkigayo sandwiches. What about it?
> 
> Thank you to Z for being my one remaining brain cell and helping me with the title <3
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 

As far as part time jobs went, Chanyeol really couldn’t complain about his all too much.

In fact, he was sure many of his friends and peers would be green with envy if they found out the cafeteria Chanyeol worked at was at none other than the one inside Inkigayo’s studios, the place infamous in the industry not only for their sandwiches but for being the breeding ground for new idol romances to thrive and flourish.

Chanyeol had seen so many couples form thanks to the not so secret ritual of slipping their numbers inside said sandwiches that he was no longer bothered nor entertained by the gossip outlets “leaking” dating scandals he’d already seen or suspected months ago. 

Despite his normal apathy towards the idols he came into frequent contact with, there was however one that never failed to leave him marveled, a mess of stutters and dopey smiles, but then again Chanyeol was almost certain he had that effect on everyone.

“Hello, Mr. Baekhyun.” He greeted the singer waiting for his order to be taken. “The regular?”

“Hi, Chanyeol~ Yes, please.” 

“I’ll have it for you in just a minute. Please take a seat, I'll bring it to you when it's ready."

“Great, thank you!” With that, the singer turned to follow the rest of his bandmates over to their table, the trio sitting down and talking amongst themselves. Chanyeol looked on, his focus solely on the short redhead, a wistful sigh leaving his lips. 

Yes, Chanyeol was one of the countless people helplessly in love with Byun Baekhyun, also known as one third of CBX, undoubtedly one of the most popular and talented k-pop groups in the industry currently taking the country by storm.

Except unlike most other fans, Chanyeol had the privilege of seeing them up close and personal at least once during their promotion cycles ever since their debut. All three boys were polite and courteous enough to refer to the kitchen staff by name, but only Baekhyun would go out of his way to give Chanyeol that imperfectly perfect, iconic rectangular smile of his every time.

Guys like him were unobtainable, at least to people like Chanyeol. He was fully aware of this but it seemed not everyone else was.

Namely, other popular idols who considered the world their oyster and therefore were entitled to everything under the sun, including treasures such as Baekhyun.

“Hey, is this one for Baekhyun?” That was Minhyuk from BTOB, a nice guy as far as Chanyeol could tell but still not up to par with his favorite vocalist. 

“It is.” 

“I’ll take it to him, don’t worry about it.” Minhyuk reached for the sandwich, promptly stopped by the younger boy.

“No, it’s okay. I’m sure you’re tired from your stage.” He bluffed, giving the idol a warm, genuine smile while taking the plate back into his possession.

“I got it. Thanks, buddy.” Unable to come up with any other excuse to stop him, Chanyeol let go of the plate and observed how Minhyuk fiddled briefly with the sandwich, sneaky as he slipped something in between then strutted over to CBX's table, lightly tapping Baekhyun on the shoulder. 

“Baekhyunnie! Long time no see! You guys were great today. You’ve worked hard.” He praised, handing Baekhyun the sandwich with gallantry. 

“That's sweet of you. Thanks, Minhyuk hyung.”

“Don’t mention it. Wish me luck, we’re about to go on stage.”

“Fighting!” Baekhyun cheered with a fist in the air and a giggle, waving goodbye to Minhyuk as he and the rest of the group exited before taking hold of his sandwich, ready to dig into it.

Out of pure instinct, Chanyeol grabbed the backup sandwich he'd prepared and darted over to the singer, getting there in the nick of time before Baekhyun got a chance to take a bite. 

“Mr. Baekhyun! I think I may have gotten the wrong order down, this is your sandwich. No cabbage salad. Sorry about that.”

“I’m so hungry I’ll honestly eat anything at this point, but thank you Chanyeol. I’ll eat it well~” Baekhyun's eyes turned into slits as he smiled, Chanyeol's naturally doing the same, excusing himself upon remembering it wasn't exactly normal behavior to stand around and watch people eat.  

Chanyeol wished he could say this had been the first and last time he’d done such a thing but like he’d said, these idols clearly did not know their place. It was Baekhyun’s world and everyone else was just living in it.

He’d been responsible for preventing at least two serious relationships and another five or so hookups (you’re welcome, fangirls), all of them a mix of both male and female idols seeking for a bit of Baekhyun’s attention, said man completely oblivious to the shenanigans occurring right under his nose. 

Some may consider it as Chanyeol meddling where he shouldn’t because after all, he was nothing more than just a simple cook at a cafeteria and a devoted admirer at best, but Chanyeol considered it as the least he could do for Baekhyun, besides making him sandwiches and his duties as a CBX fan.

It wasn’t so much jealousy (it was… a little.) as it was looking out for the small, adorable vocalist. 

Baekhyun deserved the best and from what Chanyeol had seen from his fellow idol colleagues, none of them made the cut. It was up to him to get rid of the bad weeds until someone came along that was worthy of Baekhyun’s time. Until then, he’d keep switching out as many sandwiches as he needed to.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe Dahye just gave you her number.” Minseok tutted, both amazed and disappointed that it had been Jongdae who’d received a sandwich with something more than just the usual egg and cabbage salad.

“Believe it, hyung. Wonder what it was that made her fall for me. My devilish good looks? My honey like vocals?”

“It definitely wasn’t your modesty, I’ll tell you that much.” The eldest sneered, Jongdae quick to fire back. 

“Ah yes, the king of modesty who couldn’t stop gloating when Jimin gave you her number last time we were here.”

“Doesn’t count, she blew me off for one of the rookie kids. Bitch.”

“Royalty speaking amongst the presence of peasants, I see.” Baekhyun interjected. “At least people are actually into you guys. What do I get? Regular, numberless sandwiches.” He pouted.

Delicious sandwiches of course, but they always were whenever Chanyeol made them. Still, that was besides the point. Baekhyun was human too and he also wanted even just a little bit of attention and affection, was that too much too ask?

“I find it hard to believe that out of the three of us, you have yet to receive a ‘special ingredient’ in yours. I mean,  _ this _ guy gets at least four per promotion cycle. It just doesn't add up. Maybe the cafeteria ladies have your names mixed up.” Minseok suggested, taking a bite of his food.

“Excuse you.” Jongdae scoffed, “But he sort of has a point. I’ve seen plenty of people checking you out but they never act on it when they have the chance.”

Minseok chewed on his sandwich as he nodded in agreement, chuckling to himself once he'd swallowed and jerked his head in the kitchen’s direction. 

“Like little Chanyeol over there. I swear he’s head over heels in love with you. You’re his lock screen wallpaper, he’s been to all our fansign events and it’s always with your version of the albums. I wouldn’t be surprised if he built you a shrine in his room. Honestly, props to him for keeping it together in front of you all these years.”

While the news of Chanyeol being their fan didn't come as a surprise, it did throw Baekhyun off that  _ he _ was his favorite and to what extent. Not to mention the fact that Baekhyun hadn’t even noticed until Minseok pointed it out. 

It was endearing in a way, and suddenly it clicked why he was always so nervous around him and so eager to please. 

Baekhyun glanced up at the boy currently working on restocking the vending machine, humming along to the song on TV which was coincidentally enough, their latest hit. 

A smile found itself being drawn on his face, a feeling of fondness in his chest, quickly overridden by reality again, their manager reminding them of the next stage they had to perform. 

Chanyeol was definitely no idol but Baekhyun wouldn’t mind having his number show up in his sandwich, that was for sure.  
  


* * *

After the last stage and taking home first place, the three boys headed back to the cafeteria for a quick snack, the place littered with other groups with the same idea in mind. 

Baekhyun was halfway through chugging down his bottle of water when he felt an arm wrap around his back and a hand rest on his shoulder.

“Baekhyun, hey. Did you like your sandwich?” Minhyuk smirked, the object of his affection stitching his eyebrows together, mildly confused where all this sudden and excessive kindness was coming from.

“Um, yes? Very tasty. Thanks.” He told him, doing his best to be polite despite the bizarreness of the situation. 

“Good. Talk to you later, then?” The older man wondered, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side and Baekhyun was almost sure he saw him bat his eyelashes. 

“Sure thing. See you.” 

“What was that about?” Jongdae snickered once they were on their own again, Baekhyun only shrugging. His guess was as good as any.

“Beats me.” 

Unbothered by the strange interaction, Baekhyun took a peek over at the kitchen where Chanyeol had been unintentionally eavesdropping, a confusing mix of satisfaction and guilt coming over him. 

Realizing he was being watched, he immediately went back to his task at hand, completely engrossing himself in it and his eyes never coming up from the floor. 

Something about what Minseok had told him earlier had him rather inquisitive about how true it actually was. His feet took a mind of their own as they led Baekhyun towards the kitchen, the boy seemingly unaware of his presence until he cleared his throat.

“Mr. Baekhyun! Please forgive me, I didn't see you. What would you like?” Chanyeol fumbled over his words, a rosy pink flush coloring his cheeks. The singer chuckled and waved off his apology. 

“No worries. Can I get one of those homemade protein bars your mom makes, please?” 

“Of course. They're in the back, hold on for just a second.” 

As Chanyeol darted off to fetch it, Baekhyun lingered around the boy’s workstation and noticed Chanyeol had left his phone on the counter, which only further piqued his interest even more. 

Nervous wreck around him? Check. 

“Did you want some fruit salad, too? We have some leftover.” Chanyeol had come back with a protein bar in hand and a small bowl of cut up fruit and was now looking at Baekhyun expectantly.

“That'd be great, we're not getting home to eat until later tonight.” He smiled, graciously accepting both snacks. “By the way, we’re having a fansign in a couple days… will I see you there?”

The boy looked glumly down at the floor again, shaking his head.

“I wasn’t chosen for this one. But I’ve been to literally all the others, I figured it was time to give someone else a chance, you know?” 

Baekhyun giggled. 

Major fanboy? Check. 

“Very considerate of you, I must say. But too bad, I was hoping to run into you there.” Chanyeol gave him a bout of nervous laughter and continued to blush, unable to maintain eye contact with Baekhyun without getting too into his feelings. 

_ Be cool, Chanyeol. Be cool.  _

“Oh, before I forget. Do you mind giving me the time? Our manager has our phones and this watch is just an accessory.”

Chanyeol, too skittish to remember there was a huge clock in the back of the cafeteria, was obedient and tapped on his home button, the screen illuminating with a fansite picture of Baekhyun from one of their recent concerts. It was one Baekhyun was more than familiar with since it’d been that exact picture that had put him on Naver’s trending topics due to how “angelic” and “ethereal” he looked (their words, not his). It seemed like Chanyeol agreed. 

“Definitely, it's..oh… uh…” Upon processing that he'd been caught red handed, Chanyeol panicked and locked his screen as quickly as he could but it was already too late. “it's uh, 4:16.” He murmured, utterly humiliated.

Baekhyun smirked, holding back another giggle. 

Lock screen? Check. 

“Good to know. Thank you for the food! I appreciate it.” He glanced down at the boy's phone and chuckled again. “Love the lock screen, very handsome fella you got on there. Have a nice night, Chanyeol.”

“Y-you too, M-Mr. Baekhyun.” He gulped, waiting for the idol to be on his way before burying his face in his hands and cursing at himself for letting his nerves get the best of him.

_ Now he probably thinks I’m some weirdo and will never come back to eat here again. Good going, Park.  _

He replayed the moment time and time again for the rest of the day, contemplating if it was too late to quit but ultimately decided against it. 

Someone had to stick around and make sure Baekhyun’s sandwiches were both cucumber and numberless and that someone could only be him.

* * *

 

It was another day of filming for music shows, and CBX had just wrapped up their pre-recording and were headed towards the green room for some much needed rest and food. 

Baekhyun greeted all the artists he came across along with Minseok and Jongdae, everyone reciprocating them with a quick bow and a smile. It wasn’t until they passed by BTOB’s dressing room that Baekhyun was blindsided by a concerned Minhyuk approaching him and asking to speak to him privately.

“Something wrong, hyung?”

“That’s what I’d like to know. Did I say something to make you uncomfortable or did I come on a little too strong the other day?”

“What do you mean?”

“You never called or texted after I gave you my number. I thought maybe I fucked up and did something to turn you off.”

“You never gave me your number, Minhyuk.” Baekhyun told him, raising an eyebrow. 

“I did.” The elder insisted. “I slipped it into your sandwich at Inkigayo a few days ago. Did you accidentally eat it or…?

Mentally backtracking, Baekhyun did his best to recall exactly what had happened that day. Surely he would have felt a piece of paper stuck in there. But Chanyeol  _ did _ make it especially tasty that day, he easily could have scarfed it down without even noticing it…

Wait a second. 

Chanyeol, who knew all of their orders by heart and  _ never _ messed them up, just happened to get it wrong the day Minhyuk decided to take it to him, instead? 

Interesting...

“Oh, that. Uh, Jongdae was really hungry that day. I gave it to him. Either he ate it or the jerk didn’t bother to tell me about it. Sorry.” Was it a lie? Yes. But there was no way he was about to tell him his biggest fanboy who just happened to work at the cafeteria had switched his sandwich out at the very last minute.

“I see… well, I might as well just give it to you now, right?” The other man suggested, his hand already working on pulling his phone out of his pocket when Baekhyun stopped him. 

Nothing personal against Minhyuk, because in some other lifetime, he would have been perfectly willing to get his number (and maybe something else, too) but right now Baekhyun’s priorities were elsewhere… specifically in the Inkigayo cafeteria.

“You know what, I actually have to run. We have a fansign in little bit, but I’ll hit you up later, yeah?” He said while walking backwards in the direction of CBX’s dressing room, not even waiting for an answer before turning around and jogging towards the room.

“Uh, alright I guess. Later.” Minhyuk spoke into thin air, making a face.

Strange little man, that Baekhyun.

Maybe him not getting his number had worked out for the best, after all. 

 

* * *

 

It was Sunday which meant it was one of the boys’ last promotion stages and it was bittersweet for Chanyeol, just as it always was. One because it meant the end of another successful single and album for his favorite trio and two because it meant not seeing Baekhyun around again for at least six months and that was if SM was merciful enough to give them a comeback at all. 

Despite his blunder with the singer only weeks before, he still secretly looked forward to seeing him any chance he could. 

He made sure to be extra diligent on the members’ food, like adding extra crab meat for Jongdae, slightly toasting the bread for Minseok and last but not least, making sure there was not a single trace of cabbage salad in Baekhyun’s and adding a considerable amount of strawberries (his favorites) in his fruit salad. 

Hopefully that would make up for the embarrassment from his and Baekhyun’s previous interaction… or maybe just make him look like even more of an obsessive fanboy which would be totally counterproductive.

Shit, he didn’t think this through properly.

He waited anxiously for the three men to step foot into the cafeteria after their manager let the kitchen staff know they were on their way down, his heart in his mouth when Baekhyun—  _ the _ Byun Baekhyun— made direct visual contact with him as soon as came in, a tiny smile kindled by mischief on his lips.

Shouldn’t he hate him? Want to avoid him at all costs after the last time he was here? 

“Congratulations on winning number one! As expected of the nation’s boy group!” Chanyeol’s mother and the one in charge of the cafeteria exclaimed, welcoming the trio with a wide grin and their sandwiches and side dishes all ready to go.

“Thank you, Mrs. Park. The trophy’s nice but nothing beats these babies.” Jongdae beamed at her, gesturing towards the three plates lined up in front of him. 

“Dig in, my son made sure they were exactly to your liking. Enjoy!”

“Thank you, _ajumoni_ ~” Baekhyun bowed  and ever so slightly turned his body until it faced her son who looked downright petrified. “Thank you, Chanyeol. Always so thoughtful.”

Either Chanyeol was hallucinating or Byun Baekhyun literally  _ winked _ at him as he walked away. Real or not, the effect it had on him was still the same, leaving him floored and unable to concentrate on any other task afterwards, his attention steered exclusively towards the small redhead currently taking slow bites out of his sandwich and making sure Chanyeol knew he was looking at him with each and every bite. 

The boy only got himself in check when his mother scolded him for being in his own world and forgetting about the pot he left on the stove, its contents now overcooked. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Chanyeol caught Baekhyun looking rather amused as he watched on, the mortification of it all making Chanyeol wish he was buried six feet under. 

“Chanyeol, honey. Are you alright? Your face is all red. Are you coming down with something?” His mother fret, feeling her son’s forehead with the back of her hand.

“N-no. I’m fine.” He assured his mother with a weak smile. 

Although rightfully skeptical, Mrs. Park took his word for it. 

“If you say so… but do you think you could go get the boys’ plates? It looks like they’re done.”

She had to be fucking joking. 

Chanyeol stood there frozen in place, unsure of what to do. Mrs. Park, growing more suspicious by the second eyed him, waiting for an answer. Seeing as he didn’t have much of a choice when it came to her, he begrudgingly agreed. 

“Uh, okay. Yeah, I can do that.” He forced out, shying away from his mother who kept her eyes on him as he walked out to the dining area, shaking her head once he made it to their table.

Here she was giving the poor boy a chance to interact with his favorite artists and he still had the audacity to be reluctant about it. Kids these days. 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol was on the brink of panic upon towering over the trio’s table, all three of them looking up at the tall, lanky boy. 

“Hello. May I get those for you?” He asked, clearing his throat in an attempt to disguise how unsettled he was knowing Baekhyun’s stare was still fixed on him, watching his every move and analyzing every word he said. 

“Sure, thanks. I appreciate the toastiness. Exquisite, as always.”

“Thank you, Mr. Minseok. I’m really glad you liked it.” He bowed politely, Minseok finding it cute how pure the cafeteria worker was. 

“This kid’s adorable.” The eldest cooed, getting up from his seat and throwing on his jacket before they left for their next schedule. “You coming, Baek?” He asked, wondering why his bandmate had yet to move. 

“In a second. Tell hyung I had to go to the bathroom.” Baekhyun replied, eyes still glued to Chanyeol who grew more and more anxious under the singer’s heavy gaze. 

Minseok and Jongdae once again thanked Chanyeol and the rest of the staff on their way out, leaving Chanyeol alone with Baekhyun, something the former never thought he’d actually dread.

As he gathered the plates and wiped down the table, he purposely waited to grab Baekhyun’s plate last, hoping to delay their inevitable interaction for as long as he could. Finally coming around to his side of the table, he was handed the empty plate, the same smile just as smug as it’d been before still gracing Baekhyun’s features. 

Chanyeol had been mentally preparing himself for this moment since their last encounter. He’d imagined every scenario and replayed them all a thousand times in his head. His ideal one being Baekhyun simply not saying anything at all and just keeping the fact he thought of Chanyeol as some freaky, obsessed stalker to himself. 

But maybe Chanyeol didn’t know Baekhyun as well as he thought...

“Hi.” The singer greeted; cool, calm and collected. 

“Hi.” Chanyeol parroted, making the mistake of finally locking eyes with Baekhyun. What business did he have looking so damn beautiful all the time? “Was the sandwich okay?”

“Delicious.” He confirmed, Chanyeol easing up a bit but the relief was only temporary. “I do feel like it was missing something though… like a phone number, perhaps?” 

Chanyeol stood up straight, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, completely aghast. 

Fucking Lee Minhyuk totally sold him out, that gorgeous little blonde bastard.

“I- um… I-” Baekhyun waited for actual words to be formulated, but strangely enough he didn’t look upset, not even remotely close to it. “I'm so sorry, it was none of my business and- and-” 

“Have you been doing this from the very start?” Baekhyun cut in, resting his chin on his hand, getting comfortable as his impromptu interrogation began. 

“No… I didn’t have to the first time… you stopped eating it on your own.”

“Cucumber in the salad?”

Chanyeol nodded, confessing to his crime. 

“It was the one time I left it in on purpose. Sorry.” 

Baekhyun laughed  _ —laughed— _ , and now nothing made sense to Chanyeol anymore. 

“Don’t just stand there, have a seat. You have a lot to fill me in on.” The singer pulled out the chair next to him, urging Chanyeol to sit down, which he did. “So, how often do I get them?”

“Very.” Chanyeol sighed, suddenly reminiscent. “You have no idea how many accidental couples I've caused because of you.”

“Really? I know Minhyuk was one, but what about the others? Who could I have possibly ended up on the front page of Dispatch with?” He inquired, playfulness ringing in his voice. 

There was no way this was happening. He’d just admitted to indirectly sabotaging Baekhyun’s love life and he was making jokes about it? And not only that but here he was looking like he was  _ enjoying _ hearing about it, too.

Baekhyun’s bright demeanour was infectious, so much that Chanyeol forgot all about his fears of the singer possibly hating him, instead just going with the conversation which now felt like one he was having with one of his friends rather than with the actual love of his life. 

“No one even remotely in your league.” He began, pulling out the mental list of names he’d collected over time. “Too many girl group members to mention, a lot of rookies too, which I must say, they’ve got some serious balls. Then there were these two guys from GOT7, pretty much everyone in VIXX, do you want me to go on?”

“All very good candidates, I’m sure.” 

“Maybe… probably not, though.”

“How can you be so sure?” 

“They just didn’t feel right for you.” He shrugged. It was the truth. 

“I see. In that case, I’m just going to have to trust the decisions of my biggest fan, aren’t I?” For the second time today, Chanyeol’s face went cherry red. 

“You’re really not mad? Not even a teeny bit annoyed?”

“Believe it or not, I’m really not. It’s nice knowing someone was keeping me out of the tabloids.” He teased, crossing his legs and arms. “But what I do have a problem with is that having plenty of opportunities to do so, why did you never sneak in  _ yours _ ?”

It was a good thing Chanyeol was already seated, otherwise he would have surely collapsed right then and there. 

“M-mine?”

Baekhyun nodded, a quiet giggle coming from him. Minseok was right; this kid  _ was _ cute. 

“I… like you. You’re sweet and can make a mean sandwich, which is all I ever look for in a guy honestly.” 

No, there was no way this was actually happening. Chanyeol had said it himself. Guys like him didn’t have a chance with guys like Baekhyun. It went against the very laws of nature. 

“Are you trying to get back at me for the other day? You know, my lock screen and whatnot? Like, is this some cruel joke or…?”

“Does it seem like I’m joking?” Baekhyun retorted.

It most certainly did not, but that didn’t mean it made any more sense to Chanyeol. 

“But you're  _ you _ . And I'm  _ me _ .” 

“And _ I _ want  _ your _ number.” He punctuated. “So…” Baekhyun held his palm out, waiting for the other boy to take the hint.

Scanning Baekhyun’s face for anything that may give him away and confirm that this was in fact just a prank of sorts, Chanyeol looked but his search came up fruitless. This was the real fucking deal.

He pulled out a sheet from the small notepad and pen his mother had gotten him into the habit of carrying around with him while he was taking orders, finally thankful for them for the first time in his life. 

He wrote his number down in the neatest print he could, folding it up like he’d seen all the idols do.

“Am I going to have to go make you another sandwich?” He joked, holding up the folded piece of paper up. 

“On its own is fine.” Snickering, Baekhyun snatched it out of his fingers and tucked it away safely in his shirt pocket. “Thanks. I'll be in touch.” 

“O-okay. Bye, Mr. Baekhyun.” 

The short man tilted his head, a question coming to mind.

“What year were you born?”

“‘92. Same as you.” Chanyeol answered proudly, as it was something he boasted quite frequently. 

“Then we're friends. Just call me Baekhyun.”

“Call me… later tonight.” 

_ Oh god, what the fuck was  _ that _.  _

Luckily, Baekhyun found it amusing (or maybe pathetic) and laughed.

“Funny, too. I most definitely will.” He saluted him with two fingers while Chanyeol, still somewhat stunned could do nothing more than wave as he watched the singer exit the cafeteria, looking back one final time to throw a toothy grin in his direction. 

Awestruck, Chanyeol shuffled back to the kitchen with the plates in hand, pausing in front of his mother.

“Mom, I think I just got a date with Baekhyun.” He voiced out loud, the weight of the words finally sinking in. Holy shit. 

Mrs. Park furrowed her eyebrows, taking in the mystified look on her son’s face. First his face getting all red, now he was imagining things. It was concerning to say the least.

“Are you sure you're not getting sick, honey?” She asked again. “Now you’re just talking nonsense.” 

Chanyeol would agree if every moment of the conversation he’d had with Baekhyun hadn’t already been burned into his memory; every smile, stare and laugh a reminder that Byun Baekhyun had taken a liking to him, so much that  _ he’d _ asked for  _ his _ number. 

It felt too good to be true… maybe he  _ was _ just imagining things.

“I swear, mom. I gave him my number and everything-”

“Okay, dear. I think you’ve had enough work for today. Why don’t you head on home for the day? Make yourself some soup, get some rest.” 

“But he-”

“Home. Now.” She instructed, holding out her hand for him to turn in his apron.

Seeing as they were pretty much done for the day anyway, Chanyeol did as he was told and headed home, a broad grin permanently etched on his face the entire ride there.

By the end of today he would have CBX's Byun Baekhyun in his phone and quite possibly, even a _date_. He fished out his phone, dialing his best friend's number.

"Dude, you're never going to believe this-"

 

* * *

11 PM. 

The day was almost over and he had yet to receive a single call or text from Baekhyun.

Sighing as he tossed his phone aside after checking it for the billionth time since he got home, Chanyeol knew it’d been silly to get his hopes up but that hadn’t stopped him from doing so. 

Baekhyun had seemed so genuine about everything, it was hard for Chanyeol to not believe him. But now, with no sign of him and way for Chanyeol to contact him on his own, he began to accept the reality that Baekhyun wasn’t interested in him as anything more than just the dorky guy who made him sandwiches a few times a year.

Just as he was about to give up hope, a tiny chime came from his phone.

**_Unknown number_ **

_ Hello~ Chanyeol? You still up? It's Baekhyun ^○^ I just got back to the dorm, sorry.  _

 

Chanyeol’s palms began to clam up, his fingers hovering over the keyboard with hesitance and his mind drawing a blank as he thought of what to reply. So, he went with the truth.

 

_ Thanks for choosing to text instead of calling. I'd rather you not hear how I'm hyperventilating right now. _

  
  
  


_ Are you always this darn cute? _

  
  


Cue the internal screaming. 

_ Depends. Do you like cute? _

 

_ I love cute :)  _

 

Cue even more screaming. 

 

_ Then, yes. Cute to a fault, even.  _

 

_ Perfect. Just how I like them. Can't be cuter than me though. _

 

_ That won't be a problem, I promise. _

 

_ When are you free, Sandwich Master? _

 

Perhaps not the most charming of nicknames but coming from Baekhyun, Chanyeol was willing to have it changed to his legal name if he wanted, no questions asked. 

 

_ For you? Always.  _

 

_ We should go get something to eat.  _

_ Or you can make me something, I'm flexible :)  _

 

_ My culinary skills are limited to sandwiches, sorry.  _

_ I can cook up some pretty good ramen, though. _

 

_ Already inviting me over for ramen? Quite bold of you, isn't it?  _

_ I don't put out until at least the third date, just so you know. _

 

Chanyeol choked on his spit, rereading the message just to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. 

They weren’t. 

How was he supposed to reply to  _ that _ ?

 

_ You still there? _

 

_ Yes, sorry.  _

_ Just trying to wrap my head around the _

_ Idea that  I'm texting my bias and that he may or  _

_ may not be flirting with me. _

 

_ He is.  _

_ ;) _

_ So, dinner this weekend?  _

 

Without any second thoughts, Chanyeol agreed wholeheartedly, refraining from sending him a string of yeses, settling for a much more suave

_ My place?  _

 

How the hell he was going to pull that off was beyond him but he’d be damned if he didn’t stick to it for the sake of a date with the most perfect human being to ever exist.

 

_ Sounds like a plan. Get some rest~ Night! I’ll text you tomorrow for the details~ _

 

Chanyeol wished him good night, the boy staring at his screen for a good five minutes as he went over their conversation numerous times, a feeling of satisfaction evoking a sly smirk from him as he settled into his bed. 

The weekend couldn’t come by fast enough. 

* * *

  
Time flew by after that night.

Their dinner date went off without a hitch; Baekhyun got his homemade ramen and Chanyeol got a second date with the singer, then another and another, each time Chanyeol discovering even more reasons to love the tiny singer not just as a celebrity, but a regular person who underneath all the glitz and glamour, was just as big a dork as Chanyeol was. 

Their chemistry was instant, Chanyeol slowly doing away with the idea that their next date would be their last, that Baekhyun would tire of him sooner or later. On the contrary, even when the vocalist had a week full of schedules he’d find time to sneak away together, stolen kisses outside of Chanyeol’s door becoming the new norm for both of them, no night complete without them.

Eventually Baekhyun decided they were officially boyfriends, declaring it randomly one night while they were cuddling in Chanyeol’s apartment watching movies and there was no way in hell Chanyeol was ever going to challenge it.

Some eight months later, CBX was due to make a comeback and where else would they have their first stage but Inkigayo?

“Mr. Baekhyun. Nice to see you again.” Chanyeol acknowledged him from behind the counter, keeping his composure as if Baekhyun were just a normal, run-of-the-mill customer and not the man who had his face plastered all over Korea or was his secret lover. “Your regular?”

“Please and thank you.” The now blonde vocalist answered, equally as serene.

“Here you are, Mr. Baekhyun. I believe someone may have added in a surprise in there.” Chanyeol insinuated, one of the female idols in line next to Baekhyun smirking, probably thinking she was witnessing the age long tradition in action.

Bless her naive, innocent heart.

Careful not to look too excited, Baekhyun only nodded and took his plate before walking over to his usual place with the other boys with a spring in his step. As soon as he sat down, he opened up the bottom layer, unveiling a neon yellow sticky note folded up into a neat little square.

_ Bathroom on second floor is out of service. Wanna put it to good use? Meet me there in 15. _

An impish simper splayed across his face, his head coming up to find Chanyeol, the boy only shooting a knowing smirk back at him. 

Fifteen minutes felt like a century, both of them stealing glances from time to time, each one more impatient than the one before. Then, right on the dot with not even a second to lose, Chanyeol called over his shoulder for his mother who was idly preparing meals for the camera crew. 

“Mom, do you mind if I take my break now instead?”

“Go ahead, honey. I’m good on my own for now.”

He slipped out of the kitchen, Baekhyun already halfway to the doors leading out to the rest of the building. He looked back at Chanyeol, flashing him a cheeky grin and disappeared around the corner and up the stairs. Chanyeol caught up to him only to be pulled into the bathroom by his giggling boyfriend, a sweet kiss planted on his lips and warm arms wrapped around his neck.

“That one  _ was _ for me, right?”

Chanyeol laughed and nodded his head. 

“My sandwich switching days are long over, I can assure you.”

“Think I finally found the right one?” Baekhyun inquired, pressing their foreheads together. 

“For sure.”

“Me too.” 

As far as part time jobs went, Chanyeol decided his wasn't really all that bad. 

He swooped down to capture the shorter man’s lips in his once again, Baekhyun’s soft laughter vibrating throughout the empty bathroom halls, eyelashes fluttering shut as he deepened their embrace.

Nope, not bad at all. 

_ END _

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Chanyeol really out there being the ultimate fanboy goals tbh 
> 
> **Inviting someone over for ramen is apparently the Korean equivalent of Netflix and Chill which is why Chanyeol has a mental breakdown, just in case that needed clarifying lmao**
> 
> Thanks for reading~ I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment and of course kudos are greatly appreciated :) HMU on twitter if you'd like~ @flor_escent
> 
> p.s. you /know/ I have to write a follow up of their first date so look forward to that too ;)


End file.
